


Into Temptation

by last_system_lord



Series: Enemy Amongst Us [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had enough of rules destroying her personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

The light touches on her hand when they swap laptops made Sam smile, as did the brush of his shoulder whenever he passed by her. The contact is not accidental, oh no, he’d planned every move out in advance, or at least, that’s how it felt. They’re designed to remind her that research wasn’t all he’d asked for and Sam found that each little touch wore away at her resistance.

The longer she worked with him, the more his presence became… not normal exactly, but maybe natural. Work had always been fun to her and Ba’al was more than intelligent enough for the work to be rewarding.

Ba’al sat down next to her, close enough that his shoulder was leaning against hers, and Sam smiled to herself. She’d arrived at his apartment that day, and she’d made the decision that she wasn’t just there for research.

Risk taking had become a pretty big part of her life and Ba’al… well he was definitely a risk. Rules had made her hesitate, but Sam had had enough of rules destroying her personal life, although she still wasn’t entirely certain she wasn’t leading herself into destruction. Rules were there for a reason, after all.

Sam leaned very slightly towards him, just enough to make it obvious. She looked up at him and Ba’al stared inquiringly… at her laptop screen.

‘Your interface is flawed.’

She sighed. ‘I told you, the machine is slightly damaged and if we connect it any other way we think the power distribution won’t function at all.’

‘I am aware of that.’ Ba’al tapped her screen lightly. ‘However this particular interface software will not be compatible, you will be providing it with power, but it is unlikely to actually turn on.’ As he withdrew his arm, his fingers skimmed over the inside of her forearm.

It was very distracting, but since Sam was fairly certain the machine in question was built for receiving long-range communicators (which they already had) she didn’t particularly care.

Ba’al had established a habit of flirting with her; of dropping out little hints (or not so little hints…) so Sam figured it wouldn’t take much to let him know the feeling _was_ mutual. So. She flirted back.

And got no response.

She’d never been so obvious in her life; he couldn’t possibly have missed it.

He was playing a game, Sam realised, any second now he would drop the act and laugh. She’d let him believe that he’d tricked her, Sam decided, then they could head into his bedroom and he’d still be wearing that smug look… but his deep brown eyes would reflect her desire.

Sam licked her lips; she was wet just thinking about it.

Ba’al actually got as far as ushering her out the apartment door and Sam turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, the look of a predator, and Sam’s knees felt weak.

‘Goodnight, Samantha,’ said Ba’al, and shut the door in her face.

The number 12 was written on the door in large bronze letters and Sam stared at them blankly. Surely she hadn’t miscalculated that badly?

No, he was still playing with her. He’d expect her to knock immediately and smirk about the look on her face. Well that was a game that could be played by two. Sam sat down on the staircase and settled down to wait. She wondered how long it would take for him to come after her. Not long, she guessed.

Biting her lip, Sam kept her gaze focused on the bronze numbers as the minutes ticked by. He wanted her to knock; she would not knock.

He would come out after her, mildly irritated, they would go back inside and she would feel his hands on her body, between her legs.

She would not knock.

Sam checked the time impatiently. Five minutes. Only five minutes! She bit back a groan; how long would it take him? Too long, apparently.

She wouldn’t knock, but there were other ways to get back inside. Sam took out her lock picks.

Ba’al was sitting casually on the couch, legs crossed, and when he saw her he reached over and tapped the screen on his phone. He held it up to show her.

‘Congratulation, Samantha. That was several minutes longer than I had predicted.’

The stopwatch read 6 minutes and 23 seconds. Her annoyance that he’d actually _timed her_ wasn’t strong enough to stop her grin from breaking through.

Ba’al rose gracefully from the couch and approached her, offering out his arm. ‘Shall we?’

Laughing softly at the formality, Sam linked her arm through his and let him to lead her to his bed. Once inside the room Ba’al stepped back and regarded her with hungry eyes, letting his gaze travel slowly along her body so that Sam felt she were already naked.

He met her eyes and smirked, sliding out of his jacket, before holding it out and allowing it to fall to the floor.

Sam licked her lips, but stood rooted to the spot as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. It followed the jacket onto the floor. Sam drunk in the sight of his toned chest; Ba’al was all lean muscle and God, but did she want to touch.

Ba’al inclined his head and raised an eyebrow. ‘Your turn.’

His voice held just a hint of the symbiote reverberation and Sam found her hands were trembling as she pulled her own shirt up and over her head. Ba’al watched her every move, eyes tracking her hands as she fumbled with her bra strap, until that too was discarded.

‘Hmm, said Ba’al approvingly, eyes twinkling as his gaze raked over her.

Sam offered a trembling smile, suddenly feeling self-conscious; half naked in front of a System Lord. Fear rose in her and the questions came tumbling back. But she wanted this; seeing him in front of her, Sam had no doubts about that. She wanted it and there was no-one around to pass judgement. Sam widened her smile and licked her lips again, Ba’al laughed, closing the gap between them in two long strides and running his hands over her hips.

‘ _Hmm_ , yourself,’ Sam whispered, her voice coming out a lot more husky than she’d intended.

Ba’al chuckled, a low and dirty sound, and hoisted her up onto his shoulder in one fluid move. All Sam could manage was a squeak, but she was rallying to form a proper protest when Ba’al shifted and her back hit the bed.

‘You are truly beautiful,’ Ba’al told her, looking down at her with the room’s dim lighting casting shadows across his tanned body.

_Not too bad yourself_ , Sam considered replying, just to see the look on his face, but she was too focused on the lust in his eyes to make the effort. She reached out, running hand over those firm muscles and got a hitch in his breathing as a reward.

His hands moved down her body, undoing her belt and sliding her pants down her legs. Taking his time, he unhooked each pant leg from her feet and Sam gasped as he ran his hands back up the inside of her thighs. She’d planned to just let him work, but she found herself pulling at her own panties, pushing them down to give him access.

His hand travelled higher circling her opening and finally sliding in, slowly, just one finger at first. Sam groaned, her hips hitching up and Ba’al moved his hand to her thigh and lowered his head.

‘Oh _God_ ,’ she moaned as his tongue found her clit.

‘I knew I would be your God someday,’ Ba’al remarked, his own voice low and throaty, with a touch of mischief.

Sam gave a choked laugh, which turned into a sharp gasp as his mouth found her again.

She was close, so close, and then his tongue dipped inside her and she tumbled over the edge. ‘Yes! God, yes!’

He stroked her through it and Sam heard the rattle of his belt and realised he was removing his pants one handed. By the time it occurred to her to help him, he was sliding back on top of her, eyes dark and passionate.

She ran her hands along his shoulder blades and Ba’al leant down to kiss her, tongue exploring her mouth and Sam moaned into his.

Allowing one hand to wander between them, Sam reached down until she found his length, wrapping her hand around him and guiding him towards her.

‘Samantha,’ Ba’al murmured, moving one hand to cup her breast before lightly pinching her nipple. ‘My Samantha.’

He thrust forward into her and this time they both moaned, low and deep. Her hips stuttered forward and Ba’al slide in further, feeling so _right_ inside of her. Sam immediately regretted the weeks spent waiting, hesitating, when she could have had _this_.

Ba’al thrust harder, and harder, setting up a rhythm and panting into her neck. She pressed her hands into the warm skin of his back, then dug in her nails as she found she needed to hold on to something, to anything, to _him_.

‘Yes,’ Sam gasped as the intense sensation rolled through her entire body. ‘More! Oh _God_.’

‘Samantha.’ Ba’al’s voice was husky and his movements became more urgent, less coordinated. Then he shuddered and it was that, his pleasure, his loss of control that made Sam peak again.

‘ _Ba’al_!’ Sam screamed, her second climax even more intense than the first, stars dancing in her vision.

‘Ba’al,’ she whimpered into his shoulder as they lay there breathing heavily.

Ba’al kissed her gently on the side of the neck. ‘You, Samantha Carter, are worth the considerable effort it took to get you here.’

Sam let out a breathless laugh, too wrung out to formulate a coherent reply. A little voice at the back of her mind reminded her that she didn’t know the rules here, didn’t know if he expected her to get up and leave, but Sam ignored it. She was warm and sated and perfectly happy to just lie there.

Ba’al withdrew from her and rolled on to his side, propping his head up on one hand, still watching her with an intense gaze.

‘You’re more than welcome to stay here,’ he said, as if reading her thoughts, ‘After all,’ He smirked and Sam’s breath caught. ‘the night is still young.’


End file.
